De-aging isn't awesome Stiles
by derektwolf
Summary: Upon coming home to the loft Derek is greeted with a big surprise. With the help of the Sheriff and Mrs. McCall, he struggles with the tribulations of being an Alpha to a bunch of pups. (Rated T for possible language later on)
1. Chapter 1

Derek grumbled as he forced his tired body to wake up and pay attention to what the others were saying. And yes he knew he was an Alpha, and yes he knew that maybe he should not be acting like a sulky teenager, and he defiantly knew that he shouldn't be coming up with methods to fake his own death to get some quiet for once. However, all of his pretenses of being a responsible grown up had decided to disappear for the evening. He was at his final straw. One trip away from snapping someone's neck. A moment away from running off into the sunset, naked and covered in honey. Maybe that is a bit steep but he was so tired of all these teenagers with their teenage problems and their teenage hormones.

This doubled with the fact that the bunch of teenagers he was constantly having to look after didn't exactly appreciate all that he did for them. Well... it all piled up slowly, gently building up faster and faster. Until he'd be one question, complaint, argument, joke or testosterone battle away from actually ripping someones head off. Possibly starting with Stiles.

The infamous Stiles, especially, seemed to enjoy making his life into a soap opera. Stiles calling him a 'Sour wolf' and getting on his final nerve was becoming too much and his equally infamous wonky-jawed partner in crime, Scott, wasn't exactly helping. Scott, otherwise known as the moron, who was being arrogant to the fact that yes he needed help from Derek. Because no he couldn't control his werewolf self.

Back in the now to the current dilemma that was causing Derek a bit of a headache, hadn't in fact been caused by the danger prone Stiles or Scott. This one had been caused by Jackson, that knuckle-head of a lacrosse player. Now this idiot should know by now that getting associated with anything to do with the supernatural is a bad idea. Literally, the whole Kanima should have been enough of a warning.

But unluckily for Derek he hadn't, and the knuckle-head had gone off and annoyed a witch. Who knew that any lived near-by? Derek scoffed out loud but no one was paying attention to him...mainly because they had all been de-aged into 6 and 7 year-olds. Courtesy of the witch that Jackson managed to anger by being a twat.

His once so plain and orderly loft was now being ransacked by a bunch of toddlers. Aidan was serving Lydia food, meaning he was pulling out everything she said she wanted to eat then she would change her mind and he'd chuck it on the floor. Allison was being good, the only one, and was just sitting drawing. Derek guessed that he could deal with her. Jackson was trying to pick a fight with Ethan over who was Danny's best friend; the latter crying between the two covering his ears. Scott was chasing Stiles around who was screaming bloody murder. Isaac was...somewhere, this caused Derek's heart rate to rise a little. He couldn't have lost one already.

He was up in seconds, going around the loft in a desperate search for one of his pups. Since when had they become his pups he didn't know as a moment ago they were annoying hormonal teenagers to him, at the most the were pack. The search didn't last long as he soon found the missing pup, curled up asleep on Derek's bed. Wrapped up in one of his shirts. He looked adorable, exactly like a little puppy with his floppy curly brown hair.

He couldn't admire his pup for long as the sound of vastly approaching footfall was headed his way. In through the door frame ran Stiles.

He did, however, pick a much quieter volume of which to speak, "Heya, Der. Being de-aged is awesome. You can do loads of stuff."

This may be confusing to some but Derek understood, since the pups had been de-aged the remembered everything else about the older selves. But the had impulses much like a child, including the mind.

"De-aging isn't awesome Stiles, it is dangerous," Derek all but growled.

Stiles, never the one to turn down a spat, puffed out his chest. His chin held high, "Really, why?"

"Because, I am currently under the threat of an attack."

"Why?"

"Because they wish to have me with them for power."

With a cheeky smile, Stiles uttered again that evil word, "Why?"

I don't know! All I know is they want me to kill my pack! Which I am most defiantly not going to do! I have enough stress and worries so having a bunch of pups isn't helping!"

Isaac jolted awake at the sudden yelling, scrambling away, his eyes searching around him for an attacker that everyone knew but dare not mention. Stiles ran over to his now crying pack mate and pulled him into his arms, his own eyes glassy.

Oh great, thought Derek. "Wow...err...I'm sorry for yelling. Please...please don't cry. Melissa will kill me if she finds out I made you cry so please stop," it worked miraculously.

Sadly he hadn't been in the other room because if he had then he would have noticed all of them in tears. This is to which Melissa McCall was greeted with.

"DEREK!"

"Ahhh, crap"


	2. Why the crying?

**I don't own the characters - hopefully next chapter is longer**

* * *

Derek scooped up his two pups before running out the door and down the stairs; one slung over each shoulder. In his haste to get down stairs and hopefully smooth everything over with Melissa McCall, he missed the fact that one of the two little pups was turning an unsettling shade of green due to the bouncing motion accompanied by running down the stairs.

Skidding to a stop in front of Melissa, he surveyed the room around him that now held 6 crying pups. Excluding the two on his shoulders.

Gently setting the two pups on the floor, he looked straight at the wrath that was Melissa McCall. At times she could be as terrifying as a werewolf; unluckily for him today was that day.

He didn't have to say anything, do anything, even move before she was screaming at him like a banshee. With a glance at Lydia, maybe not as bad as that.

"You left 6 children alone! That is irresponsible! What if one had hurt themselves?! Huh, what'd you do then?! They can't defend themselves, Mr. Derek Hale!" To Derek it seemed as though she was turning a funny colour, bit red bit purple but that wasn't important. What was important was the fact that she was right. A bit calmer she said, "I came in to find Lydia sitting on top of Aidan screaming in his face that she wanted chicken nuggets. From what I gather Allsion is crying because Ethan pushed Jackson into her. Causing Jackson to cry, Ethan is crying because Allison yelled at him before bursting into tears. Danny is crying from all the arguing and Scott is crying just because everyone else is. This is utter chaos!"

Okay he agreed with all she said but he wasn't that bad, it's only his first day of being a parent. "It's not as bad as it looks."

She throws her hands up dramatically, pointing at the mess. "Really, Derek. Not as bad."

He went to say something in his defense. But as though to give her more motive, little Stiles turned an even deeper shade of green and threw up. All over the floor.

The only good thing from this was that she was no longer angry but rather concerned. Bending down she rubbed between his shoulder blades cooing whilst doing so.

Derek not wanting more anger asked the one question that had been rattling around his head for the past day, "Where are they going to stay?"

She was shocked out of her fixed interest on Stiles, "What?"

"Where are they going to stay? I can't exactly look after all eight of them. I am currently searching for Boyd and Erica. Plus there is only one of me."

Picking up Stiles and placing his head on her shoulder, she sighed, "Don't you have Peter?"

All he did was scoff before she continued on, "I know he's a murderous super villian."

Raised eyebrows at that remark. She laughed, "My boy is best friends with Stiles. He's around mine half the time. So are you really shocked that I say stuff like that."

Shaking his head he finally spoke, "Are you taking any?"

Nodding, "Yess. I'll take Scott, Allison, Danny and Lydia."

"NOOOO!"

Two small bodies crashed into our legs. One yelled, "Not Danny" whilst the other yelled, "Lydia mine"

The twins, we couldn't split them but they didn't want to be apart from their closest friend (boyfriends + girlfriend) either.

Unluckily this was at the same moment as Scott running up and yelling, "Well Stiles is mine!"

Derek and Melissa shared a look. A look that described everything. A look that said "Well what now!"


	3. Home and Puppy piles

**I don't own any of the characters**

* * *

Now the situation with housing was a big problem. Melissa kept saying that the loft wasn't a good place for little kids. Something to do with the stairs being dangerous, all the lose wires, visible pipes, murky windows, having the absolute bare minimum of furniture, fridge but no food, something to do with shattered glass. Also she may have mentioned the lack of security which may have started an argument that may have resulted in all of the kiddies crying and then one may have bit Derek. Seriously, Derek though, none of it MAY have happen. This translated into; yes I knew but I am a big and scary alpha so no one can know that I yelped when a kid, not old enough bathe him or herself, bit me.

But overall, the arrangement talk for what HOME was going to be suitable for the kids had come to a great and almighty halt. No one was moving and no one was coming up with any fundamental decisions. The only thing that had been agree upon was that

a) Scott and Stiles had to stick together

b) The twins, Lydia and Danny would have to stay together

c) Ethan and Jackson (due to the mass amount of fighting they do) should be separate

d) Allison wanted to be with both her best friend Lydia and Scott

e) None of this made sense as it meant that 6 of them had to stay together with no questions asked, 1 couldn't be with the 6 and the last kept ending up forgotten because he was so quiet; the last one also wouldn't leave Derek)

So overall they were well and truly doomed with no clues on to what to do.

The adults in this situation were currently pretending to plan whilst they sat on the couch in the loft. Just staring out on the kids. The the mess they were making, which Derek would like to point out, had been successful even though they lacked supplies. Stiles was of course excluded from this mess as he was asleep in Derek's bed, being sick had taken all the energy from him.

"What...are...we...to...do?" Now Derek didn't have to dramatically sigh between each words, he also didn't have to yank his hair hair, he also didn't have to growl lowly either. But he was watching chaos when he was used to being in control.

Melissa was in much the same pose to be true to you, just without the growling. She sighed, "Can't you just Alpha eyes them?"

He looked at her aghast, "You...you of all people want me to scare kids into submission."

"Not scare, but rather use your status," she looked peeved.

He smirked, "I'm impressed."

"Only you would find that impressive, many would normally find it appalling."

Clasping his hands, he nodded towards the kids, "This isn't exactly normal so you are allowed a number of those moments. No lasting damage stuff but alpha eyes, I guess, must be allowed in some situations. But not for this childish behavior that they are currently partaking in, could terrify them." He paused, "That's how you lose them. That's how I lost Erica and Boyd."

He turned to face her and noticed her looking amazed. She reached her hand out and touched his face, "Oh my, you can actually speak." A grunt, "I spoke to soon."

Derek smiled, maybe it wasn't so bad to make some friends. Even though they're your friend/possible pack mates mom.

He was finally relaxing, no longer worried about the many kids making a mess of his loft. Sure it looked a tip, with chicken nuggets on the floor and all sorts of other things but it finally looked lived in. It wasn't safe here but that could be fixed.

Derek smiled, "If I fix this place up then could this be their home. You and the sheriff can move in. Just until we fix this, whatever it is, out."

"Sure, but they stay at mine today and tomorrow whilst you fix it up. Sure my home would be nice but they belong here when it comes to supernatural stuff."

Silence followed, they just relished in this new pack that had been formed. Derek didn't know how Peter would take this new pack, no it was more than that. This was his new family.

A tug and a small whisper, "Dewik"

"Dewik" looked towards the source of the noise. With a hmm as recognition the little face smiled up at him, blond curls flopping in his face. Derek had to hold back an 'awww', Melissa would never let him live it down.

He could feel Melissa watching him out of the corner of his eye, "Yes Zac"

That got him a little giggle and the kid even hid his face in Derek's pant leg. The tiny voice sounded again, "Was wond'ring if 'uppy pile was okay?"

To be honest, both adults were confused. Derek asked, "What's a puppy pile buddy?"

Isaac kept his face hidden but nuzzled his head, "Stiles said a 'uppy pile was where a pack all cuddle up to'ether."

Derek smiled, not really liking the idea but the little kid just make him smile. "Did he tell you that earlier before you vanished upstairs?"

Isaac nodded, "Uhuh and Stiles is sick so we could do it; 'uppy pile cos he's sick."

Neither adult missed the longing tone and neither could deny that this pup needed the love and affection of parents. So obviously neither of them could say no.

A simple "yes" had the pup jumping up to hug Derek who stood up. The pup still holding on.

Derekheld back and let Melissa announce, "Kids upstairs, a puppy pile is in order."

Sure they didn't know what one was but the kids kind of guessed. Melissa, Derek and Isaac followed the mass of tiny giggling pack members into Stiles' room where he had recently been happily sleeping. However, with all the commotion he'd woken up.

"Wha..?"

Scott ran up and jumped under the covers next to Stiles, "Mom and Derek are letting us have a puppy pile!"

"REALLY!" if he had a tail it'd be wagging.

Melissa laughed, "Really, now everyone on the bed."

Each one tumbled onto it. Danny purposely sitting between Ethan and Jackson; a sharp glare sent at both. Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Allison were sprawled over each others and others legs, giggling away. Aidan managed to be as close to both his brother and Lydia as possible. Melissa slid in next to Scott, soon enough Stiles was sprawled over her stomach.

Derek didn't know where to lie down at first, he hadn't done anything like this in ages. But seeings as he held a small little pup who was all too eager to join the others, he was forced to quickly lie down anywhere. Pretending to sit on one of them to gather a fit of giggles. Isaac, although eager to play, gave his another hug and a little peck on the cheek.

He whispered into Derek's ear, small enough so no one else would hear. Even with super-human hearing. "You a miwion times b'tter then my last daddy."


	4. Howdy Cowboy

**Skipping to follow Melissa for this one. Sheriff will make an appearance next chapter for certain. Also as usual - I don't own anyone**

* * *

After Derek had helped transport all the kids to her house, he left immediately. He didn't even give the kids time to settle before he was off. Some of them didn't realize he was gone until he was down the street. Melissa could probably guess why; he wasn't exactly the best when it comes to showing affection and the sight of 9 kids all of which probably would have wanted to stay could break anyone's heart.

Melissa was a bit excited to have to take after the little-ins sure but she'd rather have help. She wasn't a qualified day care teacher, a nurse maybe but not a day care teacher.

The kids had sort of dispersed since she let them in. She believed that Isaac was in the living room with the girls watching TV; so they'd be out of my way. She knew that Scott and Stiles had gone upstairs into Scott's room because they'd asked too. She'd also seen the twins planning to raid the kitchen but once they failed they'd gone upstairs to join her boys. However, she knew not of where Danny and Jackson had gone. Danny tended to be a nice lad, he behaved to say the least, but she knew that him and Jackson were a dynamic duo; much like Scott and Stiles.

With all but two accounted for, she went on a hunt for the missing ones. Experience taught her not to tell the other children that she'd not be there; that would just end in a huge disaster. So sneaking away from the three in the living room had got to be accomplished.

Simply walking from the room was difficult, trust her on that. Kids seemed to have a radar that would set off as soon as a parent or guardian left its range. To get past this you have to ensure that all children are totally engrossed in what they are doing before you even think of attempting this daring challenge. Normally the succession of this challenge is 50/50 as they either do see or they don't. Melissa saw the problem with this; kids can be clingy. These ones especially.

With a quick look at Isaac and the girls to check they weren't looking, she was out of there. A quick one, two, three and shaboom. Out the room she is, now all she has to do is find dynamic duo 2.0.

Kitchen checked and no, apparently though the twins had attempted once again but this time succeeded in their plan. What was it with kids and eating whatever the find. The twins were half way through eating a block of cheese for Pete's sake.

Melissa shuffled back out of that room with a shake of her head; kids.

A few more rooms; still no duo 2.0. A glimpse of a giggling duo 1.0 in Scott's bedroom let a smile grace her face. She missed the days, when they didn't have all the supernatural theatrics all the time. No grumpy alphas or psycho alphas, or alphas with alpha pup, or banshees, or whatever the hell else they'd found.

Anyway continuing on her search she found no sign or them. How could you lose two kids, kids are loud, kids are clumsy, kids are full of energy. That's just what a kid is.

Her bedroom was the only one she hadn't checked and was probably where they were hiding. Otherwise they weren't in the house or in a slightly more realistic possibility; she'd missed them. Pushing open the door she let out a sigh of relief. Both boys were there and both looked fine. Apart from the fact they were wearing her sun hats. The ones with floppy sombrero look.

"Umhum, boys. What are you doing with my hats?"

Both boys stopped, Danny giggled as Jackson's hat slid over his eyes whilst he said, "Cos we're Cowboys!"

Melissa smiled, "But boys those aren't cowboy hats."

Both boys took them off, looking slightly down heartened. Danny was inspecting his hat, looking for all the world for any indication that she was mistaken.

In union, "Oh...you sure."

That kind of union is creepy but best friends do that sometimes.

"Yes boys but don't worry we'll go shopping tomorrow and get you both real cowboy hats. Does that sound good?"

"YEAH!"

"Great now lets put all this away."

Danny jumped up onto the bed, hat now back on, "Howdy Cowboy!"

Jackson giggled, something his older self is going to be informed of and shouted, "Howdy Partner!"

Danny bounced about a bit, "This here Lady needs our help, Cowboy."

Jackson jumped up beside him, "Well we better get on workin'!"


	5. The Sheriff's in town

**I don't own the characters**

* * *

After the whole cowboy hat thing, the kids had gone off to their separate places to play. Still everyone in their own groups. However, a call for Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles's dad, seemed to have set everything into motion. Stiles had ran around before going to the window to watch for his dad. Scott was helping his mom to make some tea for everyone seeings as no one had eaten and chances were the Sheriff would most likely be hungry after his long day. Stiles' had helped out for a bit too but it was short lived and he was back to staring out of the window. Isaac had slowly crept over to Stiles to keep him company. Allison had decided to build a mini bow and arrow out of a stick and some wool; currently she was sitting staring at the door with random objects to fire. Mainly pens and bits of rolled up paper. She had employed the twins to do something which no one was currently aware of. Jackson, Danny and Lydia were also employed to do something but no one was told.

Melissa was soon seeing that Allison was going to eventually turn into a mastermind and was only a matter of time; extra care would be needed in watching this girl. Said girls head turned to look at Melissa at that exact moment; very creepy.

Hopefully, nothing bad was going to happen with this and all that would happen will be that the Sheriff comes home and everyone eats but Melissa had learned quickly with these teens, not kids, that nothing could go easily.

"HE'S HERE! DADDY'S HOME! DADDY'S HOME!" screamed Stiles, Isaac jumping five feet in the air before running off to hide. Stiles running in the opposite directing, headed straight for the door.

Allison screamed, "NOOOO! YOUR RUINING IT!" just as the door to the front door was opened and an array of water balloons were chucked through the air. Soaking a now yelling Sheriff and son. Both running forward in an attempt to escape the assault but a now appearing trip wire causing them to fall.

Everyone was now either crying or screaming at each other in rage. The Sheriff, being hugged by his son, just looked all round confused as to what was happening around him.

And as she is the only responsible one, Melissa scolded, "Children, stop now!" Nine, ten counting the Sheriff, set of eyes swiveled to look at her.

She continued, "Each of you in a different corner of the room now and I will see you each separately. Not one peak is to be heard, you aren't to move. Otherwise, I'll leave you til last and you'll be waiting longer before you can eat."

Threaten food and children will obey.

Now that all were in their corners Melissa could finally greet the Sheriff. "You ok, need a towel perhaps?"

He finally came to his senses, everything finally slotting into place, "Ugh yeah, I'll just get one myself. Bet you've had a chaotic day. With this lot."

"They've been a dream until now, I dunno what set them off."

A cheeky voice echoed, "I may be in a corner but I can hear you."

A chorus of, "Yeah, me too"'s followed.

Melissa smiled, "I thought I said not one peak, Stiles."

"Well _I _didn't do nothin' w'onnng" stressing words in a means of protest.

"Okay, Stiles you're free to leave you're corner. Isaac and Scott too." A yes from Stiles and Scott and a thanks from Isaac before they darted into the kitchen.

And a collection of huffs from the guilty culprits.

Melissa addressed the Sheriff, "Mind running the interrogations, sir."

He chuckled, "Sure, this should be interesting."

He moved over to corner number one, Jackson. He spoke, "So Jackson, what..."

Jackson looked up at him and stated, "It was Allison. All t=her, she told me to do it. Told us all to do it. Or she'd 'urt us."

Allison pointed at him, glaring, "Wimp, tattle-tale"

"Am not, I just don' want to get into twuble"

"That's the defiwition of a wimp!"

Sheriff cleared his throat, "Children"

They shut up, and he continued, "All of you still took part." The looked round at each other guilty. "Who threw the water balloons?"

Lydia, Danny and Jackson slowly raised their hands. Sheriff continued, "The trip wire." Ethan and Aidan raised their hands, leaving only Allison with her hand down.

She held her head high and huffed, "As you can see, I did nothin'"

Sheriff chuckled, "You're the ringleader, the mastermind behind the entire thing though."

She smiled, pleased.

Sheriff looked around at the mainly guilty faces, "Hmmmm, seeing as this is only your first offense. I'll let you off but next time, no desert. Now off into the kitchen. Tea's getting cold."

They were off as fast as lightning leaving the two adults to brace themselves for the chaos that would be tea time.


	6. Evil Allison?

**I don't own any of the characters**

* * *

The two legal adults were shattered. They, being experienced parents, believed that, with the two of them together, they would have no issues looking after nine tiny tots. Sadly they were proven wrong. The main culprit being the sweet and intelligent Allison who was now a evil bratty kid. Out of all of them it was a shock; Stiles being the most likely suspect off the top of both adults heads. But it wasn't to be so.

When she had been first turned she had been her normal personality as she could be to her older self; much like all the other kids. However, after time had begun to pass into the third day of her new found youth, she seemed to be regressing to a bratty kid.

Melissa and the Sheriff were beginning to worry about what this could mean. Were all the kids going to regress and if so how would they deal with a house filled with kids that now screamed two times louder than they currently were.

They had begun to plan ways in which they could tackle the problem at hand but none seemed to work. They tried putting her on the naughty step but that didn't work. They took away her desert privileges but that resulted in her just stealing Scott's. Scott not putting up any fuss at her doing so.

So what were they to do, well nothing.

* * *

Allison huffed, another failed attempt at getting the adults angry at her. In hopes that if they did; they'd call her dad. She missed him but knew that he was probably busy. Lydia had told her a way of getting him here, she said he'd be mad but it would still work.

She had to be bad.

Not just slightly bad but really bad. Lydia said that whenever she was extremely bad she was sent home from school. She said it may not work in this situation but hopefully it would. Mama McCall may get annoyed with her and decide that she couldn't handle a naughty little kid. Unluckily, Mama McCall was stronger than they though. Nothing they did was having any effect; she even brought reinforcements.

Stiles' dad was now here making it even harder. Allison thought that by attacking him at the door then he'd leave but _even _that didn't work.

Final resort was to be used. Lydia had advised to never use it at any time. That the final resort would be degrading for all of them. That it would show that they were every bit as young as they looked. That they couldn't in any way look after themselves.

She had to cry. A tantrum. Anything that got her worked up enough that she cried even when they comforted her. Lydia said it would work, if she said that she wanted her dad. At the worst she should say she hatted them.

Both girls knew it to be cruel but she wanted her dad. The de-aging spell problem meaning her judgments were clouded and that she wasn't as able to see the easiest of solutions. Crying appeared the most credible solution.

* * *

It was dinner time of day three. First day had been Derek's. Second had been settling in at Mama McCall's. Third had become the day that Allison would get home. It had become her main goal and she wouldn't give up.

Everyone was sat around the table eating when she gave Lydia the signal to kick her. Hoping this would make her cry.

It did succeed; who knew Lydia had such a good swing. Now Lydia isn't a bad person, mind you. She's resourceful. And she knew how to cry on will, that being one of her best skills. It come in handy with there supernatural life.

Allison let the tears fall; whole point really. And Mama McCall noticed it straight away.

"Oh...sweetheart what's wrong? Are you hurt?" the ever caring Mama McCall words only helped make her cry more.

She came over and hugged, Allison. Whispering comforting words. From between her arms she saw Lydia nodding at her. Signalling to Allison to ask for her dad right now. That she'd get home.

She was beaten by someone else.

Isaac Lahey, the boy who'd been around silent whilst they plotted what to do, "She wants her daddie."

Mama McCall looked down in surprise, "What? Why didn't you say so?"

Isaac again, "Cos Lydia said you either hav to be sick or bad to get sent 'ome."

Mama McCall still confused looked at Lydia, "What?"

Lydia nodded her head confirming what Isaac had said, "Whenever we're at school people are only sent home if sick or bad. So Allison had to be to go home."

The Sheriff cut in, "No, kids. You're only here because you've been de-aged. We can send you home, only if your parents know about the supernatural," Looking at Allison he asked, "Is that why you've been acting out?"

"Uhuh, I want to see my daddy."

"That can be sorted. I'll call him."

Mama McCall, sighed in relief, "I thought I'd corrupted you."

Allison, now free of tears, giggled, "Nope, sorry."

Everyone went back to eating, happily talking. No more pranks. Scott leaned over to Allison, "You being bad was cool and scary."

She giggled, "I'll use it on the bad guys."


	7. Seeing Double

**I don't own any of them sadly**

* * *

As promised by Melissa the kids were off to the shops. Danny and Jackson happily telling the others that it was because of them and that there would be no clothes shopping involved. Or so they though. The adults, Derek joining them as he was coming close to finishing, decided that the children needed more than the clothes they were shrunk in and some tatty pajamas scooped up be Mama McCall on her way to assess the situation for the first time.

As you can see the kids needed clothes, and some clothes fast. So they'd trick them even if it meant using toys as a motivation. Not exactly the most inventive but it had zero percent fail ratings in getting them to the place but after that the problems arose.

But they'd work that out later, currently the task was sorting out who would sit in which car; then how to fit 9 booster seats; the put child in booster seat; then make sure your in the car; then leave. That's about all the steps really.

Off to the shops they go

* * *

Derek smirked as he entered the shopping centre with his three pups. Each adult was assigned three pups, they were in full care of that adult and clothing was fully up to them.

Overall Derek believed that he had the easiest; Aidan, Ethan and Isaac. They were unlike Lydia, who would go around hundreds of stores without finding anything, and Stiles, who was often hyper and tended to wander off. So being left with Isaac who said yes to anything, especially scarves and jumpers, and the twins, who seemed to like leather jackets just like himself. This meant he had the luck of knowing exactly which shops to go to that would mean that he would spend as little possible time in this horrid entrapment that people call a shopping centre.

Now Derek had only _believed_ these three to be the easiest. He logical thinking had been sound. He, in theory, should have been able to simply walk into a store, have them try on the clothes then leave. However, nothing was ever that kind.

Derek was sat in front of the fifteenth changing room in the past three hour. The twins both trying on another outfit. He'd heard from Melissa that her, Scott and the girls were heading home to make tea about an hour ago. Then he'd heard from the Sheriff saying him and the other boys had arrived home and that tea was almost done, that was ten minutes ago.

Derek's nerves were at an end, every shop they went into he got looks of sympathetic men and dotting ladies. Some of which flirted with him in the vicinity of there significant others and kids. They seemed to find the fact that he was raising three young boys, two of which were identical twins, on his own was very brave.

Mind you Isaac wasn't helping with the way he was snuggled into his side, he having already finished, with a stuffed wolf under his chin. Much to Derek's dismay. Now the twins were more to his style, some kind of toy guns that shot out foam bullets had been their choice. He was hoping to have a shot himself to be fair.

"DEREK" a voice bellowed from inside the changing room startling both Isaac and himself from there almost slumber.

"Yes" he grumbled rubbing his eyes.

"I don't like it," whichever one it was said.

"Huh"

The kid stepped out, his brother following suit. Both looked identical in every way. Even down to clothes. The same white T-shirt, same pair of black jeans and the same leather jacket. There was no indication of which was which and if it had been any other day Derek would have been saying he was seeing double.

Derek grumbled once again, "What's wrong?"

The looked each other up and down before turning an look of pure bafflement at him, "You don' see it."

One looked to the other and huffed, "Ethan you tell him."

The one, that he now knew was Ethan, shook his head, "We look the same."

Oh please give him strength, "You're identical twins. Of course you look the same. Now get some clothes, buy them and then we can finally eat!"

They no longer looked baffled but rather irritated and these kids weren't the kind to mess around with.

Ethan glared and Aidan took over speaking, "BUT we don't want to luk the same completely, we wanna luk different a bit."

Ethan then cut in, "Yeah, not all clothes looking black and leathery too."

Aidan added, "Maybe some superhero tops or something red."

"Nu uh blue is better."

"I'll have red, you have blu"

"K"

Derek watched closely as they began to babble on about what they wanted, he watched as they started going around the shop picking clothes up before heading back into the changing rooms. Before, after only five minutes, taking Derek to the cashier with as many clothes as Melissa requested the had.

Once they made it to pay both boys stood happily alongside Isaac. The two of them smiling at what the other was wearing. And Derek got it he did, they wanted there own identities and not to just be classed as a whole.

The cashier cooed, "Will the be all, sir?" He nodded, "Oh are those your kids? They're adorable." She didn't even let me answer, he thought. "Bet they're a handful. Ohh and look at that it's like I'm seeing double."

Derek turned in time to watch as both boys looked downtrodden. They had tried so hard to be different and they only seemed to be see as one. He wanted to say something but what could he even say.

"Ugh, I knew we both shou'n't have worn blue."

Little Isaac, sweet and innocent, actually huffed whilst fake glaring at Ethan. Aidan tried to hid his giggles at the look on the cashiers face.

The cashier went to explain themselves to this obviously confused child but a look from Derek made them stop, no one messed with his pups. He had more of them but these ones were his and he didn't take kindly to people making them upset.

The transaction went quickly and silently, with only the quiet giggles of the boys to be heard. The cashier working fast and Derek looking entirely at the boys. As the played around his feet, trying to tickle and tap each other playfully.

He could get used to this.


	8. Postponing tea doesn't mix with kids

**I don't own these ****characters**

* * *

Whilst Derek was dealing with those three kids; Melissa and the Sheriff had to keep the other six kids from eating tea. It wasn't ideally what they had planned. They had wanted for all the kids and adults to be able to sit down and eat a sort of family meal. Tomorrow they were moving into the loft seeings as Derek renovated the entire place to be suitable. So they had thought, hey why not have a family tea before moving into the new home that they'd all be living in for god only knows how long. But seeings as four of their family wasn't there then they had to postpone tea, technically by the time they were going to actually get to eat it would be supper.

Furthermore, when kids get hungry then they are known to get cranky. And when they're cranky you have a problem on your hands, a problem consisting of tantrums and even more tantrums. That's kids for you.

Out of the two adults, the Sheriff was the one mainly entertaining the kids. Due to the fact that Stiles forbid him from being allowed to cook in case he were to snack on something unhealthy or that he cooked them something unhealthy. Stiles was forever looking after his father and took his health very seriously. Even at the young age he now appeared, he still wanted his _daddy_ to eat the correct nutrition and vitamins.

Overall the mixture of angry and bossy kids demanding to be fed whilst Melissa put the food somewhere to keep it warm. She also keeps ringing or texting Derek in a hope that he's finally done.

"AHHHH!" Melissa spun round towards the living room and ran in. The scream sounded older not that of a child so it obviously came from the Sheriff. She didn't believe that that made the scream any better. Hungry kids were scary. Another scream and she was finally in the room. Looking round she couldn't see the sheriff. She also couldn't see the kids.

Now worried she creeped in, a quick look back to make sure that none of the food was currently could possibly set on fire.

"Kids," she cooed. Hoping that they would just come out from wherever they were hiding. "This isn't funny"

That's when she heard a banging coming from the cupboard, she jogged over; unlocked the door and swung it open to reveal the Sheriff with duck tape over his mouth.

She shook her head, "Why didn't you pull that off? Your hands aren't even tied up." She grasped one end and yanked making him scream. Honestly he should be tougher than this.

He rubbed his cheek, "It hurts"

Rolling her eyes, she scanned the room, "Where are the kids?"

He turned serious, "I dunno, I was messing around with Stiles then I was pushed, tape put over my mouth and locked in the cupboard. WHat was I supposed to do?"

Give her mercy, "They are kids. Probably messing around with you. All kids do it. But now you have lost six of them."

The front door opened and in walked Derek, the twins and Isaac at long last. The kids all chorused, "Sorry we're late Mama and Sheriff."

Derek nudged them playfully and whispered, "Such suck ups, pups." Causing three little kids to stick out there tongues and giggle.

He laughed at them, not noticing the intense glares sent at him by Mama McCall. She strode forward and got right in his face. She asked menacingly, "See anything missing."

He nodded, shocking the other adults, "The pups, who if I may add, are in the kitchen eating tea without you." He looked at the Sheriff, "I taught them to do that if someone attacks." He knew it wasn't much and that an attacked would easily get out of it. But it would give his pups that extra amount of time to hopefully find a good enough place to hide. Preferably protecting them that second longer.

The other adults looked confused, "But why they'd do it?"

He rolled his eyes moving into the kitchen, being followed closely. The three pups all eager to see the others. Upon walking into the kitchen they were greeted with messy faces covered in pasta sauce.

Derek was a cross between being angry and proud. Without looking at the adults, he uttered, "Hungry pups are naughty pups."

These said pups looked up at his voice and smiles. Stiles, who was bouncing around upon his chair, yelled, "Bowls over there for you. You see what I did...you see. Just like you said, Der! Just like you said!"

Derek walked over, ruffling the pups hair, "Proud of you but next time don't use it on your dad. Only on intruders, got it Stilinski."

Stiles beamed, "Gotcha!" and went back to eating.


	9. Bedtime

**I don't own the characters. This chapters just a short little thing**

* * *

Once they were done eating and everyone was snuggly wearing their new correctly fitting pajamas; it was coming close to bedtime. Which by the looks of it was not going to be very hard to persuade them to do. You could see them slowly beginning to nod off now and one by one they were closing their eyes but soon opening them up again in a means of not accepting defeat. They were testing how long their bodies could withstand them putting off sleep. Probably be sooner rather than later.

Derek was also staying over the night, only because the kids refused to let him out of their sights again. Derek whom hadn't lasted longer than a bunch of children when fending off sleep. He was currently napping on the couch with pups cuddled up to him all over. Two on his lap. Two snuggled into his sides. Three round his legs and the other two closely snuggled into the others being as close as possibly to Derek. He was technically like a hot water bottle for them which was helping them to nod off to the good kingdom of beddy-byes.

Now you'd have to have very strong will to resists taking a picture or two of this cute little group. And as proven, Melissa and the Sheriff were not strong when it came to this. The Sheriff saying that they could use it as blackmail material against the kids when they got older; neither daring to use it to blackmail Derek Hale. They'd seen some of his own work at hand when it comes to dealing with people who anger him and it wasn't pretty.

It took another half an hour before all of the kids had finally given in to the world of sleep and this finally left the two remaining conscious adults to put them to bed. And as they were at the McCall's house they had two beds they could use. Isaac's and Scott's bedrooms. Preferably having to squish at least four per bed with an extra one thrown into one of them.

Melissa and The Sheriff took it in turns picking up one kid at a time and hauling them upstairs to bed. Scott and Stiles went up into Scott's bed and once Stiles was put down, Scott already being in the bed, he turned over and wrapped himself round his best friend. Another picture taken by Melissa promptly followed.

In that bed also went the two girls, Lydia and Allison, as they knew that none of them would mind. Lydia and Allison had to be taken up together because when they fell asleep they had been holding hands, looking absolutely cute as apple pie.

Into Isaac's bed went the rest of them. The twins at the top of the bed, with Isaac squeezed in between them. Jackson and Danny at the bottom of the bed, curled up in little balls from the loss of heat from the Alpha.

Overall all kids looked adorable and the two awake adults secretly wished they would stay this way. There was less worry and hassle and they seemed to have more fun. They weren't as stressed and worried, they looked at peace. No school pulling them down. No hormones to blind their vision at the stupidest of moments. They were completely carefree; the way anyone should be.

Although even adults looked at peace in their dreams.


End file.
